Jeremy and Nick
Jeremy and Nick is the frenemy relationship of Jeremy Thompson and Nick Franzelli. Kalama Epstein thinks that “their dynamic really plays much like a cat and mouse game.”‘No Good Nick’s Kalama Epstein Teases Jeremy & Nick’s ‘Cat & Mouse’ Dynamic In New Netflix Show Moments Season 1 “The Catfish” *Nick finds out that Jeremy is the sophomore class representative at Duniway High School. *It seems that sometime during this episode, they exchanged phone numbers. *To Nick’s displeasure, Jeremy looks through her bags since he doesn’t trust her. *Nick suggest to Jeremy, Ed, and Liz that Jeremy should get a job in order to buy his own car. When Liz and Ed like the idea, Jeremy sarcastically thanks Nick. *Jeremy is the last family member to give a speech while toasting for Nick. He says that while he is unsure about Nick living with the family, he thinks that it is possible for him to be afraid of sharing what he has with someone who he doesn’t know. “The Pig in a Poke” *Jeremy thinks that Nick doesn’t know how the chore market works. *Jeremy is upset when he finds out that Nick had outsmarted him and Molly in the chore market by applying Monopoly tricks. “The Money-Box Scheme” *Jeremy is still suspicious of Nick so he makes inquiries about Dorothy from Social Services. *Nick asks Jeremy what his costume to the school dance is going to be. *Nick suggests to Jeremy that the Volunteer Squad should fine people $5 if students wear costumes that are offensive to them. *When the Volunteer Squad prevents Jeremy from attending his own dance, Nick tries to convince them to let him in. *The fines collected by the Volunteer Squad are donated to a certificate of appreciation in Jeremy’s name. Nick gives this certificate to him. “The Badger Game” *Jeremy tells Nick that Dorothy doesn’t seem to be truthful. Jeremy also tries to pry information out of Nick before Nick informs him that the most suspicious people are the ones hiding secrets. *Nick convinces Jeremy to run for student body president against Lisa Haddad to become the youngest student body president. She appoints herself his campaign manager. *After a couple of days of Nick canvassing students to vote for Jeremy by, unknowingly to Jeremy, appealing to their ethnicity or interests, she gives Jeremy an estimate of his win by 321 to 299 votes. She adds that his campaign speech needs to be what other people want to hear. *Nick tries to reassure Jeremy that he is going to win president. *When Jeremy wins the election, he thanks Nick. She tells him that they are family and that they cover for each other. She feels she has won his trust. “The Pigeon Drop” *At school, Jeremy acknowledges how hard Nick worked to get him at the position he is in, and once again, thanks her. Nick comments on his charisma. *At Molly’s request, Nick tries a self-defense technique on Jeremy. Unlike Molly, Nick is successful at this. “The Block Out” *Jeremy follows Nick and Riley by cutting school. Jeremy admits this to her when the Thompson family visits her in Tolentino's Gelateria. *The family, especially Jeremy, tries to glean information about Nick from Riley. Nick senses danger in this situation and demands them to stop before she storms out of the room. “The Man in the Middle Attack” *Because Jeremy does not trust Nick, Ingrid makes them to do a trust building exercise. *In Molly’s room, Jeremy unintentionally finds Nick’s secret phone. When Jeremy calls the last person Nick had talked to, Nick finds out about this. She goes into the room, where Jeremy accuses her of being a liar and she punches him in the face. “The Jam Auction” *Jeremy enters Molly’s room and wants to hang out with Nick in a place that is not inside of the house. He wants to buy boba for both himself and Nick. He also adds that he wants to talk to her. Nick reluctantly goes with him. *Jeremy takes Nick to the park to talk. Jeremy admits to her that he had no right to violate Nick’s privacy, that he has accepted Nick and wants to be more welcoming, and thanks her for all that she has done in the family. *Outside of the front door before they enter, both of them tell each other that they are glad they had talked. *Jeremy’s present for Nick is a safe. *Nick forces Jeremy to dance. *Along with Molly, Jeremy and Nick eat some of Nick’s birthday cake at night. *Jeremy lets Nick know that he meant what he said to Nick at the park. *Before Jeremy heads up to bed, he utters, “Happy birthday, Nick.” *The entire Thompson family, including Jeremy, reorganizes Molly’s room to also make it Nick’s room. Similarities & Differences Similarities *They both attend Duniway High School. Differences *Nick has brown hair, while Jeremy has black. *As of “The Jam Auction,” Nick is 14 while Jeremy is 15. *Nick is female, while Jeremy is male. *Nick is a con artist, while Jeremy is not. *Nick is straight, while Jeremy is gay. Quotes Season 1 “The Catfish” “The Money-Box Scheme” “The Badger Game” “The Man in the Middle Attack” “The Jam Auction” Trivia TBA References Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Jeremy Thompson Category:Pairings with Nick Franzelli